Thanksgiving
by Captain Swan 666
Summary: This is fluffy little story about Team Free Will during season 10. In this story its around Thanksgiving. Destiel fluff (established), brotherly fluff, and Sam and Cas friendship fluff. Special guest appearance by everyone's favorite nerds (They stay in the kitchen when the kitchen gets hot X) Some angst and h/c in there. Happy Thanksgiving! R&R? And yes, LOTS of Destiel fun ;)
1. I won't leave you

The heater had gone out in the Impala. Snow was blowing down in sheets, covering the highway in a layer of slippery sleet that made Castiel nervous. The sky was pale, somewhere between snowy white and soft grey. It was unusually wintery for mid-November. Cas did not normally worry over such things as car accidents, but now, with his fading grace, he was certain that he would not be able to heal his friends if the tires of the Impala were to slide across the icy road.

Sam was driving because the older Winchester brother was having a sneezing fit in the passenger seat. Castiel flinched at the hunter's discomfort. He wished he could heal his friend's sickness, but even with his new temporary grace, he didn't have that kind of strength, or "juice" as Dean called his angel powers.

"Dean, I could at least try if you-"

"No, Cas it-" he sneezed loudly. "It's fine. I'll be" sneeze, "OK." Cas sighed. He decided to give up for the time being. He could see in the mirror that Sam's lips were pursed. The younger Winchester was clearly considering asking if they wanted to stop for the night for the twentieth time in the last twenty minutes. Cas had counted.

"Guys, there's a motel off of this exit," Sam said. "I'm stopping." Castiel was relieved that Sam didn't seem to be asking this time. He was telling them.

"Sam, come on," Dean whined. "We've talked about this, and we decided that if we drive all night we can make it by tomorrow afternoon." They were headed towards a cemetery where recent grave desecrations had the locals in an uproar. The three of them all agreed that it looked very much like necromancers were behind this.

"No," Sam said. "You decided that, Dean. Now I'm deciding. We'll take the Impala to an auto shop tomorrow and have her fixed up. I can't keep driving with you like this," Sam nodded towards Dean, whose cheeks were pale, and his nose red. Dean was obviously about to try and dispute his little brother. Cas was ready to jump in on Sam's side. "Besides, you're no good in a fight if you're this sick. What are you going to do, sneeze in the ghost's face?" Dean couldn't seem to argue with this logic, so he just slumped back in his seat.

They drove to the motel in silence. When they pulled up, Sam glanced at the clock on the dashboard. It was a little after six in the evening.

"Why don't you two go check in, and I'll get us some food?" Sam asked.

"No way!" Dean said. "You'll just go to some tofu serving salad bar or something."

"I promise I'll get you two burgers," Sam consented.

"Fine," Dean grumbled. He climbed out of the car, and Cas slid out of the backseat to join his friend in the ankle deep snow on the path leading up to the hotel. No one had bothered to shovel the walk, and the light advertising the place was flickering. Cas only hoped that the heat was working inside. "But Sammy," Dean said, leaning towards the window which Sam rolled down an inch in order to hear his brother. "Don't forget the pie."

"Of course," Sam said. Cas had a feeling that Sam was going to forget. It seemed like he often did, despite his big brother's constant reminders.

Cas slipped an arm around Dean's shoulder. The older Winchester had on only his usual brown leather jacket to shield him from the heavily falling snow. They trudged through the snow towards the dirty glass doors. Cas did his best to hurry Dean along, because he could feel his friend's shoulders trembling. They made their way into the lobby, and headed for the front desk with Cas' arm still around Dean. He gave the hunter a squeeze before dropping his arm, and waiting near the elevators. Dean checked in with the young secretary whose shirt was unbuttoned unnecessarily far.

"So, when do you get off tonight?" Dean asked her.

"Um…" she sounded nervous as she glanced at Cas. "Listen, I think you're really cute and all, but I don't want to get between you and your boyfriend." It occurred to Castiel that if he were completely human, he would not be able to hear them, so of course the secretary assumed that he could not.

"My what?" Dean asked.

"So, you'll be in room 221 B," she said hurriedly. She handed him a room key. Dean headed over to the elevators. Cas was relieved to see that there was some color in his cheeks, even if it faded as they rode up to their room.

Dean was shivering as they walked down the hall. Being an angel, even with his fading grace, Cas was immune to extreme temperatures, but this didn't mean he was unaware of them. He could feel that the hotel was comfortably warm. He slipped his arm around Dean's shoulder again as they made their way into the room. Dean pressed against him, shaking. Cas could feel that the hunter was burning up.

"Come on," he said to Dean, leading the hunter to one of the beds. "Let's get you tucked in." Dean complied without complaint, which worried Cas more than if he had protested. Under normal circumstances the hunter would have objected to being taken care of. Now, he just climbed into the stiff hotel mattress, and pulled the blankets up around his chin. Even under the layers of blankets, Cas could see him shivering violently.

"Cas," he asked softly. He wouldn't meet Cas' eyes, which was too bad. Cas never grew tired of staring into his friend's pretty green eyes.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Would you just…I'm really cold. Would you just lay with me?" Cas felt his stomach turn over a little. Dean looked so unusually vulnerable.

"Of course," he replied. His voice cracked a little, and he felt embarrassed. He climbed stiffly under the covers. Dean rolled onto his side, and pressed his face and hands onto Cas' chest. Cas just lay on his back, staying as still as he could so that Dean could get comfortable.

They just lay like that for a long time. Cas could feel Dean's breathing slow as he relaxed a little, although he did not stop shivering. When Sam entered, Cas expected the younger Winchester brother to laugh. He had grown accustomed to humans having an odd sense of humor. Sam didn't laugh. His wide eyes grew worried as he set down the paper bags filled with food and soda onto the table. Cas couldn't help but notice there wasn't any pie.

"He's really sick, huh?" Sam asked. Cas nodded slightly, trying his best not to jostle Dean. He must have failed, because he felt the hunter shift.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Dean, I brought some food when you're ready to eat," Sam said. Dean didn't sit up. He just pulled himself more tightly against Cas. If he wasn't getting up for food, he must really feel awful.

"Did you remember pie?" he asked.

"Oh, crap," Sam muttered. "Dean, I'm sorry."

"I'll go get some," Cas offered, seeing the guilty look on Sam's face. He hated to see his friend feeling so bad. After all, Sam had only been trying to help.

"No," Dean said, clutching Cas' tan trench coat tightly.

"Ok," Cas said, relaxing into the bed to let Dean know he wasn't going anywhere. "Don't worry. I won't leave you."


	2. A rather uncomfortable dinner

Sam felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach as he ate the salad he had bought for himself, and his big brother and Castiel ate their saturated carbs. Dean had slept for about fifteen minutes after Sam had announced that he came bearing burgers. This was worrying. Dean normally reacted like a dog that smelled a biscuit whenever anyone mentioned burgers. Sam wished he had remembered the pie.

He was glad to see that Dean was eating now. His big brother also seemed to have gained a little color in his face now that they were in a heated building. Sam was sure that Dean's snuggle fest with a certain trench coat wearing angel had also helped warm his brother up.

Cas was eating his burger and watching Dean with a steadiness that Sam found a bit disconcerting. Castiel's deep blue eyes did not waver from Dean as the angel took huge bites out the burger Sam had bought him. Sam wondered how Dean was so relaxed. Sam certainly wouldn't have been able to eat with someone looking at him like that. Of course, Dean was probably used to this by now. After all, it was not as if this were unusual coming from Cas. Sam was sure it was even more intense when he wasn't around to cough pointedly to remind Deanstiel, or whatever the fans called them, that he was still sitting there.

"Thank you for the burgers, Sam," Cas said without letting his eyes shift from Dean, who was pressed up against him under the covers. "These make me very happy."

"No problem," Sam said. This was a rather uncomfortable dinner. He was trying to think of something to say. "Thanksgiving is coming up," he said. It was not completely out of nowhere. The holiday was coming up.

"And?" Dean asked, giving Sam a confused look.

"Well, I think maybe we should celebrate this year," Sam said. Dean choked on his burger a little. Cas patted him on the back, and he recovered. "I mean, of course we need to take care of this case and everything," Sam said quickly. "It's just…Don't you think we could also buy a turkey, and sit around, and talk about what we're grateful for? I mean, we have to eat anyway." He was trying hard not to make this into a big deal.

Dean had not been very interested in celebrating Holidays sense…Well, it had really been sense Dean thought he had only a year left to live all those years ago. Sam remembered how the two of them had bought one another gas station Christmas presents. Sam hoped that Dean's attitude was changing now that the family business was back in swing, and things were as close to normal as they ever were for the Winchesters and Castiel. There was still the matter of Cas' fading grace, and the mark of Cain on Dean's arm, but still…There was always going to be something.

"No way," Dean said. "That is not happening."

"Whatever, jerk," Sam muttered, deciding to drop it for the time being. Dean was sick. Once his big brother was feeling back to normal Sam would bring the issue back up.

"Bitch," Dean replied.


	3. In the arms of the angel

Dean watched the white clouds of snow tumbling past the hotel window. It was the dead of night, but his throat was burning, his nose was pouring, and he couldn't seem to fall back to sleep. He was shivering violently, even though both his little brother and Castiel had agreed that it was warm in the hotel room. Dean felt frigid, even pressed tightly against Cas.

He was gripping the angel's tan trench coat in shaky hands. His chest was pressed against Cas' side, and his ear was leaning on his angel's chest. Cas was very warm.

"Cas?" he whispered.

"Yes?" asked Castiel softly.

"I can't sleep. Can you?"

"I don't sleep, remember?" Cas replied. He didn't sound sarcastic, or annoyed, though. He was sincerely just reminding Dean, who had briefly neglected to consider this little fact.

"Oh," Dean said. "I'm sorry. You can leave if you're bored." Despite his words, Dean was still clinging onto the fabric of Cas' coat.

"I promised I wouldn't leave you, didn't I?" Cas asked.

"Thanks," Dean whispered. Cas was very hesitant, and Dean could feel the uncertainty as the angel wrapped his arms around the hunter beneath the blankets. Dean was still shivering. Cas squeezed him, and he curled into the embrace, grateful for the bit of warmth it brought.

"Are you sure you don't want me to try and heal you?" Castiel whispered.

"I'm sure," Dean replied. Cas' stolen grace was holding up for now, but he couldn't risk letting his friend use the little juice he had.

"I could just do it anyway, and you wouldn't be able to stop me," Castiel mused. Dean tried to sit up, but he was too tired, and ended up falling back into Cas' arms, making his protests seem much weaker than he meant them.

"You know I would never forgive you if you tried, and it ended up going badly for you," he said. "This is just a cold, Cas, relax. I'll be fine. Trust me. Every human has had a million colds in their life. It'll pass."

"Fine," Cas muttered, hugging Dean close to him. "Dean…Do you trust me?"

"Not to use your grace, no, absolutely not," Dean said, trying to make his clogged up voice firm.

"No, not that," Cas said. "I mean….We've been through much together you and I. Yet, when Metatron's spies were blowing themselves up supposedly in my name it…It seemed as if maybe, for a moment, you believed that I had actually ordered them to do that." Dean wished Cas could stop bringing this up all the time. He regretted ever doubting the angel, but he could not completely blame himself. After all, Cas had once before deceived the Winchesters, when the angel was working with Crowley. That was a long time ago, and Dean now realized that nothing like it would ever happen again. Castiel had more than proved himself by giving up an entire army to save one man.

"Cas…That was just the mark of Cain talking," Dean comforted him.

"You still have the mark," Cas replied. Dean could tell that the angel didn't really want to be talking about this, but felt that he needed to.

"I know," Dean murmured. "I'm more me now, though. I'm really sorry about doubting you, Cas. Of course I trust you." This was far from being the first time for this conversation. What would it take to make Cas believe him?

Dean was sore all over and he felt more gross and sick than anything else, but all the same he slipped both of his arms around Cas' waist, and turned his face so that he was leaning over the angel. Castiel's blue eyed gaze met Dean's, making the Winchester's heart flutter as always, no matter how used to it he was. He was getting better at outwardly hiding the butterflies that filled his belly when Cas' eyes met his, but he could never calm his insides.

Dean leaned forwards, and pressed his lips against Cas'. The angel hugged Dean tight. They lay like that for a few blissful moments before Dean gently pulled away. He rested his face on Cas' chest, and the angel rested his chin on top of Dean's head.

"I love you," Dean whispered. "I know I can always count on you, and trust you."

"I love you too," Cas replied. "And…I trust you to recover from this cold. At least, I mostly trust you about that."

"I promise, I'll be fine," Dean insisted, laughing a little as he shifted onto his side, with his head still on his angel's chest. He coughed a little. "Sorry," he said hurriedly.

"You had better be alright," Cas said in a voice that was clearly meant to be commanding but came out as gentle. "And don't worry about it. I can't catch human sicknesses anyway. Cough and sneeze as much as you need to, I've heard its bad to try and hold it in. Just make sure that you're comfortable."

"What would I do without you?" Dean sighed. In the arms of his angel, he finally found himself falling asleep. As he drifted into unconsciousness he realized that he had just mentally made a Sarah Mclachlin reference, and was embarrassed even though he had not said it out loud, and definitely never would.

He cuddled close to Cas, and closed his eyes. Cas was rubbing his shoulder lightly under the covers. It was an unusual gesture for the angel, and Dean could tell it was one of those instances when Castiel was trying hard to be human for him. Cas' motions were stiff and awkward, but Dean was so grateful for the thought that it didn't matter. He knew that Cas would do anything for him, and he would do anything for the angel.


	4. The Heat of the Moment

Dean woke up to the sound of "The Heat of the Moment," by Asia blasting from the hotel's alarm. He propped himself up against the pillows, grinning widely. Dean still felt cold, and could not completely control his shaking body. He was not trembling as much as he had been when he went to sleep, though. It was annoying when Sam slammed the off button on the alarm, groaning.

"Aw, why did you do that, Sammy?" Dean complained.

"Because I never want to hear that song again in my life," Sam sighed. Now Dean remembered. That song had played every Tuesday for who knew how many Tuesdays that Sam had experienced when Gabriel trapped them in a time loop.

"Oh right," Dean chuckled a little. Sam glared at him from the bed across the room.

"It wouldn't be funny if you remembered," Sam grumbled. "Anyway, I see you're feeling better." Dean sneezed as if in answer to the question. "I guess I should've knocked on wood," the younger Winchester said, standing up.

"We're driving up to check out the desecrated graves now, right?" Dean said, trying to make sure that he stated it so that he was getting a confirmation instead of asking an actual question. No way was he going to ignore a possible case because of some stupid cold.

"Dean…" Castiel put in. The angel, who had been lying back in the pillows up until this point, sat up straight.

"Oh, no," Dean said. "We need to check this out."

"I agree," said Sam quickly.

"Thank you, Sam." Dean had not expected it to be that easy.

"Sam!" Cas sounded betrayed.

"First we need to make sure that your baby's heater is fixed, though," Sam added. "And if you aren't better by then, Cas and I can always take care of this one on our own."

"Thank you, Sam," Cas said. Dean's jaw dropped. Of course it wasn't that easy. Nothing ever was.

"Sam!" Dean protested, now feeling that he was the one being betrayed.

"Looking like a kid whose candy was just stolen isn't going to make me change my mind," Sam said.

"Since when do you get to make all the decisions?" Dean asked, outraged. "I'm the oldest, which means I'm always right."

"No it doesn't," Sam said, shaking his head.

"Does too," Dean insisted.

"Whatever," Sam muttered. "It so does not."

"It so does, ass hat," Dean replied indignantly.  
>"I'm going to go and see if there are any auto shops around here," Sam said.<p>

"Hold on just a second," Dean snapped. "I may be sick, but I'm not an invalid. I can fix my baby myself. I know her better than some mechanic we've never met, and probably can't trust."

"Yeah, I know you do buddy," Sam said, sounding like he was trying to comfort a little kid. Dean was feeling more and more demeaned. "It's just that there are three inches of snow out there. I know you have a fever. I got up to get some water last night and I saw you shivering like crazy, and it's like seventy degrees in here."

"Whatever, the fever's probably gone by now," Dean said. Cas gave him a look. Dean met Cas' gaze, and begged the angel with his eyes not to tell Sam about his violent shaking, or icy skin underneath the covers.

"It obviously is not," Cas said. Dean glared at him, and then looked away so that he wouldn't give in to the pathetic plea for forgiveness in Cas' pretty blue gaze.

"I'm going to see if I can find a mechanic now," Sam said. He slipped on his green coat.

"Whatever, fine," Dean sighed. "Will you at least remember pie this time?"

"No," Sam said. "I'm sorry, but I don't know this area at all, so I'm not going to worry about finding somewhere that serves pies." Dean felt crushed nothing was going his way right now.

"I'll go and get you some pie," Cas said. Dean was supposed to be mad at the angel for something, but when he looked into Cas' concerned eyes he couldn't seem to remember what it was.

"Ok, thanks," he said. He leaned forwards and placed a soft kiss on Cas' lips before the angel stood to leave the room with Sam. It was a thoughtless motion, which happened almost without Dean's permission. It was the heat of the moment. The younger Winchester coughed pointedly. Dean rolled onto his side so that he was facing away from his brother in an attempt to mask the vulnerability and fear that he could feel taking over his entire persona.

He had never kissed Castiel in front of Sam before. It shouldn't be a big deal. It wasn't as if he and Cas had tried to hide their profound bond, which went beyond friendship, or romance, or anything that could be put into a neat little box. Sam knew how his big brother felt, or at least he should know.

It wasn't like Dean had made it into a big secret. He was pretty openly bisexual, even if he never flat out said so. It could not be much more obvious unless Dean started screwing guys in front of his brother, which was something that neither of them wanted, no matter what Sam's feelings about his brother's sexuality were. Dean and Cas had, over the years, in subtle, and sometimes not so subtle, nuances all but spelled out their nonconventional relationship to Sam.

Of course, they didn't tell him every little detail, but Dean talked to his brother about it when he and Cas fought. He discussed his deep care for the angel with his brother on a regular basis. Just because he had never said the words "Sammy I'm head over heels for this guy" did not mean that it was not supposed to be assumed. It was something that really should have been able to go without saying considering everything that the three of them had been through together. He was as clear as he could be about how much the angel meant to him. Now he realized, though, that maybe he should have considered the possibility that his brother was not Ok with this.

Sam and Dean had never really had an open conversation about Dean's sexuality, or his relationship with the angel that was so important to both of them. These were parts of Dean which were sort of just accepted. Or, at least, Dean had always assumed they were accepted. Maybe Sammy had been denying some things to himself, though. It occurred to Dean that he might be a bit more open about his hetero side with his brother, and really in general. What did it matter? It wasn't like Sammy needed to know every detail of Dean and Cas' relationship.

Still, that little cough worried Dean so much. What if Sammy wasn't as open minded as Dean had assumed? He realized that even if it was only subconscious, maybe he really had purposefully never kissed Cas in front of his brother before. Well now it was all out in the open no matter what.

It was difficult for Dean to imagine anything more devastating than his little brother not accepting him for who he was. He realized that there was probably a reason, even though he had never admitted it to himself, that he was more open about his straight side with Sam. He was afraid that Sam would not be Ok with every part of him. This was a fear he had never really allowed himself to fully consider until now. Family always came first. Dean had always accepted this fact of life without question. Specifically, Sammy always came first. He had always had that one job, to look after Sammy. It had been this way when they were kids, and it still was.

Sam was the most important thing in the world to him. What if his little brother really was not OK with Dean kissing Castiel? He felt a lump rising in his throat that only made the already burning feeling worse. If Sam wasn't Ok with this, Dean had no idea what he would do.


	5. Sam and Cas' amazing walk to the Impala

Sam shivered as the snow continued to cascade onto him and Castiel, who was looking at the younger Winchester with concern in his wide blue gaze. They trudged down the icy sidewalk towards the parking lot where the Impala was. Sam could not help but notice how the pure white of the snow contrasted with Castiel's jet black hair, and the misty grey sky complimented his bright eyes. Sam did not even like guys, but he could tell what his brother saw in their trench coat wearing friend.

"I could search for a mechanic to work on Dean's um…his baby," Cas sounded awkward using Dean's term of endearment for the car. "And also buy pie," he continued. "I can feel the cold, but it does not have the same effect on me as it does on you and your brother," Cas explained. "I don't want you to catch a cold as well."

"That's nice of you," Sam said. "Don't worry about it, though. Besides, Dean probably trusts me a bit more than he trusts you with the Impala. He once taught me how to work on it when…Well, you know, when he thought he was going to die."

"You don't think Dean trusts me?"

"Well, not with the Impala," Sam covered up his laugh with a fake cough, which he realized in hindsight would only worry the angel more. It wasn't funny, not really. It was just a bit ridiculous the way the two of them danced around their feelings, doing everything but talking about them.

"You aren't getting sick, are you, Sam?"

"I'm fine," Sam insisted. "Listen, I'll meet you guys in the hotel room as soon as I can, but I'm sure that you're going to beat me back. Try and hurry. I'm worried about him. He looked kind of depressed when we were leaving."

"Here," Cas said, reaching into the pocket of his trench coat. He pulled out a wad of cash, and handed it to Sam. "I still have enough for pie. Buy yourself a hot beverage." Sam smiled, and accepted the cash, repeatedly thanking Castiel.

He decided not to mention that he had his own money, or that he and Dean both had multiple fake credit cards for whenever they needed food or drinks. It was a very thoughtful gesture. Sam could not be more grateful for having a friend like Cas. Sam was also grateful for the determination that seemed to drive the angel as he marched off to walk the streets on a mission to find pie for his bed ridden hunter. Dean had always looked out for Sam, but no one had ever looked out for Dean. Sam's big brother was the best person he knew. Sam was so glad that Dean had someone watching out for him just like he deserved.


	6. Pie is obviously superior to cake

"You don't understand, I NEED PIE," Cas said, narrowing his eyes at the cashier. He was about ready to grab the man by the collar and pull him across the counter. This was the sixth convenient store that did not have pie.

"Sorry, buddy," the guy said. His nametag claimed that he was called Steve. "We don't have any pie. Is cake OK? I mean, same difference, right?"

"Same….?!" Cas could not even finish the sentence for fear that he would hurt this man. He was an angel, and could taste every particle in every food. The idea of there being the "same difference" between two completely different foods was, of course, ridiculous to him. Beyond that, there was the fact that Dean always asked for pie, and not cake. So there had to be a significant difference. Dean knew more about such things than anyone else. So, obviously, Dean, and not this ignorant man at the counter, was right. Pie was superior to cake.

"Listen," Cas began again. "Do you know anywhere that might possibly have pie?"

"Even if I did, I would just tell you to give up," Steve said. Cas' eyes widened. The cashier nodded towards the window, which it was difficult to see out because of the white cloud of snowfall that was drifting down and filling the air. "Everywhere is closing." Cas sighed. He placed the "Busty Asian Beauties" magazine, and cold medicine he had selected on the counter. It wasn't the first time he had been through these motions for his hunter, but this time it wasn't in a desperate plea for forgiveness, which was a nice change. The man who didn't understand the difference between pie and cake chuckled as he scanned the magazine. "Nice choice," he said.

"Thank you," Castiel replied seriously. Steve seemed to be rather unintelligent. Cas gathered his goods into a plastic bag, and headed out of the store into what was now an absolute snowstorm. The wind was powerful enough to blow his trench coat around wildly. His eyes filled with snowflakes, making it difficult to see in front of him.


	7. The wrong flavor

{Part 1}

Sam was starting to worry about Cas. It shouldn't take this long to buy pie. He scrolled down on a news article he was skimming about the recent grave robberies they were supposed to be investigating. Dean came out of the bathroom having showered, and Sam hurried to shut off his lap top, and turn on the television. He didn't want his sick older brother stressing about this case.

"Cas still isn't back with the pie?" Dean asked, flopping back on the bed.

"Not yet…I know he's an angel and all, but this storm just isn't natural or right. It shouldn't be like this in November," Sam mused. He glanced up to see the alarmed look on his brother's face, and hurried to back track. "I'm sure Cas is fine though. Like I said, he's an angel. That doesn't mean I'm not concerned."

"Right…" Dean said. He looked really freaked out. Something was up with Dean, and Sam couldn't place his finger on what it was.

{Part 2}

Dean tried to avoid looking at Sam, and instead focus on the television program. So this was how it was going to be. Cas was certainly fine, Dean knew that, damn he was fine. He was also an angel. According to Sam, something "unnatural" was going on. Sammy was "concerned." Dean was starting to get a little angry. If Sam had a problem, maybe he should just say it. Dean didn't want to fight, though.

Everything was just starting to be as close to normal as it ever was for the Winchester brothers. The family business was back in swing. Dean wanted to treasure that, and protect the peace in the family.

"I feel a lot better," Dean commented.

"Good," replied Sam.

"So maybe when Cas gets back we can finally check out that case," Dean said.

"Dean…It's snowing too hard to even see out. It's going to have to wait."

"Fine…Well, do you want to watch "Dr. Sexy" with me?" Sam looked up and raised his eyebrows. Dean was even a little surprised at his own question.

"I thought you said that show was a guilty pleasure? Are you actually asking me to indulge with you?"

"They're about to reveal who the father of Dr. Piccolo's child is," Dean offered. "I personally think its Doctor Sexy."

"Ok," Sam shrugged, relaxing back to watch the drama unfold as Dean turned the volume up.

{Part 3}

"What are we watching?" Cas asked with interest as he came in through the hotel door. He was glad to see that Dean was looking in better spirits then when they left. He could tell that spending quality time with Sam always did that.

"Dr. Sexy M.D," Sam replied. He sounded a little sarcastic, and Cas could tell that he didn't exactly approve of the show.

"Did you bring pie?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Cas tossed the plastic bag filled with the inappropriate magazine, cold medicine, and pie, onto Dean's bed. He climbed into the bed next to Dean, and sat pressed against his hunter. He placed a hand casually on Dean's thigh. Dean gave him a wide eyed look filled with emotions that Castiel could not place. "What? Did I select the wrong flavor?"

"Dean, what is wrong with you?" Sam asked as he looked over and saw how upset the older Winchester brother was. Sam and Cas exchanged a confused glance.

"I think we need to order you a cot from downstairs, Cas," Dean said. He sounded apologetic. Cas stared into Dean's eyes, trying to understand what had brought this on. He tilted his head to the side in a silent question that was met with a plea for understanding and forgiveness in his hunter's green eyes.


	8. Trying to be just like my big brother

"OK, Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam asked. Poor Cas looked as if he was about to cry standing awkwardly beside the bed. Clearly, something was going on with Dean.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. His voice cracked a little, and he refused to meet Sam's eyes. Sam felt himself soften.

"Dean, Cas has done nothing but take care of you. He just went out in a storm and found you pie, your favorite porn magazine, and medicine. Why are you being a dick to him?"

"Why do you care about my relationship with Cas?"

"Maybe because he's my friend?" Sam snapped. He didn't know what was going on with his brother, but it was getting ridiculous.

"Well, what if I didn't care what you thought?" Dean asked angrily. Castiel and Sam exchanged a confused look.

"Um…You don't seem to," Sam said.

"Obviously that's all I care about," Dean was almost yelling now. "I mean here's the love of my life, the one person, or angel, but whatever, who I can really see myself being happy with forever, and you aren't OK with it."

"What?" Sam sputtered. "Dean, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I am also curious what this is about?" Castiel put in.

"Just back up a minute, Dean….You think I'm not OK with you and Cas being together?" He tried to meet his brother's eyes, but Dean kept looking away. Sam couldn't believe this. He found himself shaking with laughter before he could even attempt to hold it back. What the hell? Was his big brother really that stupid? After all, they did live on the road together, and much of the time Castiel was with them. Besides, the three of them had talked about this many times. It was really kind of sad if he thought about it, because it showed just how low Dean's self-esteem really was.

"I'm glad you find this so funny," Dean pouted, but there was a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Dean, listen to me right now because I'm only going to say this once. I wouldn't care if you screwed every man, woman, and possibly underage waitress and waiter that we come across. Oh wait a minute…You do that! Why would you ever think that I wasn't OK with any part of you? Not only is this something we've talked about before, but I've known you my entire life. I've also spent more time with you then…Well, probably anyone has ever spent with anyone else. I mean we spend eight hours a day in the car together. It doesn't matter to me what you do in bed, I mean I would rather not know, but it's you, so I kind of expect to find out anyway," Sam laughed a little at his man whore of a brother. "You're my big brother, Dean. I've spent my whole life studying you, trying to be just like you. I would never change anything about you. Castiel makes you happy, and he watches out for you, and that's what you deserve."

The look of relief spreading across Dean's face was sort of funny, but also sweet. Sam rolled his eyes. The theme song to "Dr. Sexy" began to play as the program ended. Sam switched channels, and the local news came on.

"Local business owners are referring to him as the pie bandit, and he is still at large," the newscaster was saying. "He is described as wearing a long, tan trench-" Cas turned the television off. Sam and Dean both looked at him.

"Local news can be very boring," Castiel explained seriously. "I wouldn't want either of you to be burdened with a dull program like that. I mean, who would be crazy enough to actually steal a pie, right?"


	9. Broments and French Kissing an Angel XD

"This storm isn't going to stop anytime soon," Dean stated for the umpteenth time. Sam over exaggerated every motion as he turned from his laptop towards his big brother, glaring.

"You look ready to leave," Sam said with more than a hint of sarcasm directed at his brother who was on the bed, bundled in covers, leaning against Cas. The angel's arm was wrapped around his hunter's shoulder. Dean was steadily eating pie.

"Sam…He does not really look ready to me," Cas said, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Sam groaned, and pressed his face into his hands. Dean couldn't suppress a grin. Cas was just so clueless. "What are you smiling at?" Cas asked, smiling slightly as he looked at Dean.

"Nothing," Dean said. "You're just really cute."

"Thank you," Cas said. He still sounded a little unsure, so Dean decided to clarify. He leaned forward, and pressed his lips against Cas'. He was glad that he didn't have to hide this anymore, even if he hadn't really realized he was hiding it before. He found himself leaning into it, and tangling his hands in his angel's ever so adorable bed head. Sam coughed pointedly.

"Don't be a homophobe, Sammy," Dean murmured. His voice was muffled because his lips were still pressed against the angel's, their lips moving in perfect synchronization. They had such perfect harmony with one another, such a profound bond.

"Oh come on," Sam groaned. "I do not want to see anyone's tongue in your mouth, Dean. This is disgusting."

"You said you accepted me for who I am," Dean managed as he took a breath, his forehead pressed against Cas'.

"Ugh," Sam muttered, slamming his laptop closed. "That's it, we're leaving."

"Really?" Dean perked up, turning away from Cas, who made a sound of disappointment.

"Yes, I can't take much more of this, and you obviously feel a lot better. Besides, I haven't been able to get ahold of any other hunters in the area. We're going to have to just drive careful. Good thing I got the heater on the Impala fixed." They all stood up.

Sam and Dean put their coats on. As usual, Cas had never taken his trench coat off. They gathered up their few belongings, and hurried out to the Impala. As they made their way through the haze of snow, Cas and Sam each placed an arm around Dean's shoulder when he started to sneeze. Sam insisted on driving, because of Dean's sneezing attack.

"I mean, unless you want to drive, Cas?" Sam asked. The angel shook his head, climbing into the back seat. He looked a bit embarrassed.

"I um…I don't know how," he admitted. Dean turned a little in his seat as Sam started up the engine.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"I'm an angel."

"Wow. I'm going to have to teach you how to drive," Dean said. "That is definitely going to happen sometime, maybe after Thanksgiving is over."

They drove for about an hour, just listening to music. The song "Carry on My Wayward Son" came on the radio, and Sam and Dean exchanged a grin. It was one of the few songs that they could both agree totally rocked, since Dean listened to classic rock and Sam's taste was more modern. Sam and Dean were so different, but sometimes so similar as well. They were the perfect team. Everything about them complimented the other, and Dean was so glad that they were actually getting along. He was going to use that thing about Sam accepting him for who he was, too. He was going to milk that for all it was worth. He would never stop messing with Sammy's head every chance he got. It was what kept them sane. If they took everything seriously, they would both go crazy. Dean thought how team free will had been through so much together, and saved the world so many times before, and probably would again. He didn't know what he would do without his brother and his angel.

Neither brother had to say anything. Sometimes the Winchesters had these moments of total understanding. There were times when they would just drink beer and stare up at the stars, not saying a word. Or there were moments like this, when a song that they both loved came on the radio, and they just smiled at one another.


	10. save, hunt, have sex, get money

"Are you sure that continuing to dig up the graves of the town founders is the answer? I mean, it doesn't exactly seem to be helping anything," Ed said hesitantly. He brushed a hand through his curly hair. His hair and skin were damp with the snow which was swirling around them. He was glad that Harry seemed to be back into the business and everything, but this plan was starting to seem just a bit crazy. Besides, he was shivering like crazy.

The sky was black, speckled with twinkling silver stars. It was the kind of night he and Harry would have once enjoyed, sitting in a cemetery, staring at the stars and discussing star wars. There was a time when it was their thing. He and Harry used to have so much fun together. Their lives had revolved around each other, and of course, hunting spirits. Ed wondered if it would ever be like that again, if his friend would ever forgive him for what he had done. He had lied, and it had resulted in people's death, he knew that, but still. It was a while ago. Ed felt that it was time for Harry to move past it.

"Do you have a better idea, genius?" Harry snapped. "We don't know who this ghost is. All we know is that it said that this town belonged to it when we talked to it on the Ouija board. So it must be a town founder." Harry looked exhausted. There were dark grey shadows under his eyes, contrasting with his always pale skin that was lately looking a little gaunt.

"OK," Ed sighed. He picked the shovel back up, and dug it into the hard earth. The ground was frozen, making this all the more difficult of a task. "It's just that this is really exhausting work."

"Ed, what have we always said?" Harry asked. "What would Buffy do?"

"She would keep digging," Ed admitted. "But Harry, she is a lot stronger than us," he hurried to add.

"Well if we're going to keep the Ghostfacers in business, then we're going to do it right. We can't just give up because it gets too hard. We have to try and actually save people, and hunt things, and, you know, have sex with women and get money." Ed knew exactly what his friend was trying to imply, and bit his lip, deciding to ignore it. Harry was subtly bringing up the reason the Ghostfacers had broken up in the first place. Ed knew that what he did was wrong, and it hadn't involved any of their noble aspirations, but he wished Harry would stop bringing it up.

"Fine," Ed muttered. This whole actually trying to do the job right thing was hard. Harry was steadily digging up the icy earth around the grave of one of the founders. Ed kicked at a pile of snow with his boot.

"Dig!" Harry snapped.


	11. Free Love and a More Profound Bond

"Dean, wake up!" Cas whispered. His hunter's cheek was resting on his shoulder. When the sun went down, and Dean had started yawning, he had moved to the backseat with Cas. Dean was snoring lightly, which was a bad sign, because Dean never snored. It was obvious he had not completely recovered from his cold. "Maybe I should just try and fly him inside?" Cas suggested hesitantly. His new grace was working well for the time being. He was certain, or almost certain, that he would be able to do this.

"No, absolutely not," Sam said without hesitation.

"Fine," Cas conceded. "We're at the hotel," he whispered into the dark. Dean stirred a little. "Maybe I should carry him in?" Cas suggested. Dean grew more still, suspiciously still. Cas surveyed him, and noticed just a hint of a grin. "Now I know you are faking, Dean."

"Mm, no I'm not," Dean muttered. He pressed his face against Cas' shoulder, and the angel couldn't help but smile.

"Come on, Dean, we need to go up to the room. You have to get some rest if you want to help check out the cemetery tomorrow. Otherwise we will lock you in the damn hotel room. You're sick, you need to get into a warm bed," Sam commanded

Dean did not move except to cling onto Cas' coat with his fingers. Cas unbuckled his hunter, and slipped an arm under his knees, and head. He carried Dean through the shadowy night, across the icy parking lot, with Dean's head resting against his chest. When they got to the doors, Dean pretended to wake up.

"So it just so happens that you're just now waking up?" Sam asked. Dean climbed down from the angel's arms, and tried his best to look dignified.

"Yep," he said, and marched inside. Cas thought that the real motivation behind Dean's waking up was the possibility of an attractive female at the register. His suspicions were confirmed when he could hear Dean asking for the girl's telephone number. Sam and Cas were standing off to the side.

"That doesn't bother you?" Sam asked in a soft voice, nodding towards Dean's attempts to speak with the woman.

"Why should it?" Cas asked.

"I don't know it's just…Aren't you guys…?" Cas was not sure what Sam was attempting to ask him, but he had an idea.

"Dean and I do share a more profound bond."

"Right," Sam laughed a little. "I will never understand the way Dean has people wrapped around his finger."

"Speaking of which, I got Shirley over there's number," Dean said. He was grinning as he approached Sam and Cas, having heard at least the last part of the conversation. He sneezed into his elbow, and Cas' brow crinkle in concern.

"OK, stud, let's get you to bed," Sam said, wrapping an arm around his brother. The three of them rode up the elevator together.

Cas climbed into bed, and lay behind Dean who was curled up on his side. The angel wrapped his arms around his hunter, and pressed himself close. He was worried when he felt Dean's body shaking beside his, even though his friend felt much warmer than could be natural. Dean's teeth chattered. Before they had left the last motel it had seemed that Dean was improving, but not anymore.

"I'm so cold," Dean muttered. "Jesus Christ I wish they would turn up the heat in this place." Cas pulled the covers more tightly around Dean, and squeezed his arms around his friend's shoulder.

"Maybe we should take you to see a doctor," Cas whispered.

"Doctor? Who?" Dean asked. "I don't even know this area. Besides, seriously Cas, it's just a cold. I'll be fine."

"You have been saying that for a couple of days now."

"Don't you trust me?" Dean asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Listen, it isn't a big deal," Dean insisted. Cas was worried that his hunter's desire to look after himself was going to end up in his health deteriorating. He wished that he could sleep, instead of listening to his friend and lover coughing and sneezing throughout the night. When Dean was suffering, Cas was also miserable because he hated seeing the man he loved, the righteous man, in pain.


	12. Chick Flick Moments

"Dean?"

"Yes, Cas?" Dean's angel was lying behind him under the covers, pressed up against his back. Even with the shared body heat, Dean felt the cold piercing his skin.

"Shirley didn't mean anything to you, did she?" What? Dean was surprised that Cas would bring this up. He had never brought up Dean's flirting habits before.

"Of course not," Dean said. "Why?"

"It is not of import," Cas said softly. Dean turned around so that their faces were not even an inch apart. He loved looking into those entrancing, deep blue eyes. It amazed him every time he and Castiel gazed into each other's faces that this person, this angel as it were, was his.  
>"You don't have to do that with me, Cas," Dean whispered.<p>

"Do what?"

"You don't have to pretend that you're some emotionless nonhuman," Dean said, touching Cas' cheek. "Remember, I was the first person you ever told that you had doubts, and fears."

"I don't have doubts and fears about you, though, Dean. I don't ever want you to think that."

"I know," Dean said. "Just listen, because as you know, I'm not much for chick flick moments, so bear with me. I love you so much. You gripped me tight and raised me from perdition, and you rebelled against Heaven for me, and everything else you've ever done of your own free will has pretty much been for me. I don't say it often, because I'm not good at this kind of thing, but thank you. There are no words for how grateful I am for everything you've done for me. Hell, I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you."

"That was beautiful Dean," said a sarcastic voice from the bed across the hotel room. "Now can we please get some sleep?"

"Shut up Sammy," Dean muttered. "Actually, while I'm saying this, you might as well know that all of that goes for you too. You've saved my ass too many times to count. There ain't no me if there ain't no you. It's us against the world, come whatever. And you know what?" Dean was on a roll now, in the dark hotel room, and he was saying things that he normally kept to himself except in emergencies when he had to convince his brother or his angel of something. Now, the sound of worry in Cas' voice seemed like an emergency. Dean couldn't bear the thought of Cas or Sammy thinking that he didn't care about them, or wasn't grateful for them, just because he wasn't so great at sharing his emotions. "We should have a thanksgiving dinner, the three of us."

"I love you guys both so much," Cas said.

"I love you guys too," Sam said. "Now I can't believe I'm going to be the one to say this, but seriously, no more chick flick moments tonight."

"Aw come on, Sammy, don't be a bitch. That's my line."

"You're the one who insisted on sharing our feelings like twelve year old girls, jerk," Sam sighed. "Now can we please go to sleep? We have to be focused for the hunt tomorrow."

"I am nothing like a twelve year old girl," Dean muttered into Cas' chest.  
>"I agree," Cas said, tracing Dean's abs with his hands. "And Dean, I hope that you know that I'm just as amazed by you, and grateful to you as you are to me. You taught me about thinking for myself, about free will, love, humanity. Metatron was a horrible evil, treacherous angel, but he was right about one thing. I am in love with humanity, because of you. It was never a weakness though, it is a strength. I think it's why we were able to beat him. Our side had something worth fighting for. I'm in love with you, and that's not something I ever thought I would experience with anyone. I would be nothing without you, just a hammer filled with fears and doubts I could never share with anyone."<p>

"Ugh," Sam moaned.

"I'm grateful for you too, Sam," Cas called.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm grateful for you too, Cas."

"Good night guys," Dean said.

"If we still qualify as guys after this," Sam grumbled.

"We definitely do," Cas said. His hand was wandering much lower than Dean's abs now, confirming without a doubt that his hunter was still a guy. "Goodnight Sam and Dean."


	13. Warning: Controversy and Madness ahead

"Are you sure you're feeling up this, Dean?" Sam asked. Their head and shoulders were covered in snow as they walked through the cemetery, examining the graves that the graveyard keeper had told them were broken into. He may have been encouraged to share due to the false FBI badges they showed him. Of course, the fact that a certain angel had held his upside down hadn't exactly helped. Sam rolled his eyes as Cas brushed the snow off of his big brother's head and shoulders.

"Yes, I'm fine, Sammy," Dean said as he sneezed into Cas' shoulder. Dean was lucky he was dating an angel who couldn't get sick, because no one else would have looked at him with such loving eyes after that.

"You guys are like a damn romance novel," Sam muttered.

"Excuse you," Dean snapped. "We are men. We are badass, and not at all like anything so girly."

"Whatever, bitch," Sam said.

"Um, no, you're the bitch. I'm the jerk," Dean said.

"I'm not so sure you can argue that anymore," Sam replied, brushing the snow off of a grave to examine it.

"Hey-" Dean began.

"Dean, look at this. This is one of the founders of the town. All of the graves that were dug up are. What the hell?"

"Hey what are you assholes doing here?" called a voice. The three turned around and saw….Ed and Harry. No way. Sam couldn't believe this. If those two idiots were involved, the situation was much worse than they had imagined.

"What the hell are you assholes doing here?" Dean retorted in between coughs.

"I'm sorry, but who are you assholes?" Cas asked.

"Who the hell are you? Did Sam and Dean pick up a boytoy?

"I'm Castiel. I'm an angel."

"We're the…" They stood next to each other, crossing their arms and singing the last word. "Ghostfacers!"

"Oh," Cas said. "Ohhh. I've heard of you people." He took several steps backwards.

"Wait, angels are a thing?" Ed asked suddenly.

"When did this happen?" Harry asked.

"Like forever ago, get with the picture," Dean said. "Actually don't. Get out of the picture. What are you guys doing together, here? I thought the Ghostfacers were broken up." Ed and Harry exchanged a look.

"There's still some tension, but we decided to try and keep it up. After all, would Hans Solo stop being friends with Luke Skywalker just because Luke made up a huge lie that ended in the death of tons of people?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, probably," Harry muttered.

"Moving on, please tell me you two aren't the ones who have been digging up graves?" Sam said, seeing that his big brother was about to argue further.

"Yes, we have, because we're working a case," Harry said.

"What case? The only reason we came here is because of the grave desecrations," Sam said. "What else is happening?"

"Well, this weird whether for one thing," Harry said. "Thanksgiving is tomorrow, not Christmas. What the Tardis is up with all of this snow?" Sam Dean and Cas exchanged a look. It was true that the weather was odd.

"That doesn't prove anything. It doesn't seem like there's any case here," Dean said, wiping his red nose. Cas gave him a concerned look, and squeezed the hand that wasn't busy wiping boogers.

"Oh wow, what the Death Star?" Harry said, eyeing the clasped hands of the hunter and the angel. Dean quickly pulled his hand away. Sam decided to save his brother from this one.

"Why are you guys so convinced that it's a ghost causing this weather?" Sam asked.

"We've talked to it, on a Ouija board," Ed said. "It says that this town belongs to it, and this Holiday is a lie."

"Wait, what?" Sam asked.

"It says the town belongs to it."

"No, no, this Holiday is a lie? Thanksgiving is tomorrow. Do you think that's what it's talking about?" Sam asked. Ed and Harry exchanged a glance.

"Oh…Ohhh," they both said at once.

"Holy shit, do you think we're dealing with an Indian ghost?" Dean asked.

"It's Native American, Dean," Sam said. He couldn't help it.

"Whatever, do you think-"

"It makes sense," Cas said. "You persecuted the Native Americans, and now you celebrate a friendship with them."

"Hey!" Dean said indignantly.

"Well, not you, but your ancestors," Cas said, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder. Ed and Harry both snickered, and Dean pulled away.

"Well what should we do?" Sam asked.

"There's a Native American burial ground in the woods," Harry said. "I guess we have to…" Even Harry couldn't seem to finish that sentence. This was pretty bad, even for them. It wasn't like the ghosts were in the wrong.

"Oh wow, I can't believe we're about to do this," Sam said, whistling softly.

"Yeah, well, let's go burn a Native American burial ground!" Dean said.


	14. Acceptance

Snow fell over the ancient skeletons before them. This was far and away one of the worst things they had ever done, but Dean didn't see how they had a choice. If the Indian, or, well, Native American, ghosts were causing a severe winter in November who knew what else they could do if they got pissed enough. Still, it felt very wrong to be doing this, especially because these ghosts definitely had a right to be pissed.

"Alright, Sammy, dump the gasoline," Dean said. Cas was peering over his shoulder at the skeletons, and Ed and Harry were giggling like little girls. What the hell was Dean's love life to them? Dean lit a match only for a breeze to blow it out. "Son of a bitch," he muttered. He lit a second match, and gasped as an extremely powerful gust of wind slammed into his belly, throwing him backwards. He landed on top Cas, who wrapped his arms around him, trying to help them both stand up. Another slam knocked Dean to the ground, away from his angel. Dean looked up to see a tall, Native American man standing over him. "Son of a bitch," he groaned.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked the man in a deep voice.

"Hey, I'm not the one who made a giant snow storm!" Dean said.

"We did that because of people like you."

"People like me? What is that supposed to mean?"

"People who make judgments based off of insignificant traits which people can't help. Is it our fault that our skin is a different shade then yours? Yet your people persecuted us. Now tomorrow many will celebrate a friendship between the white man and the Native Americans."

"Sammy, burn the bones!" Dean called, unable to stand up. He tossed his little brother the matches, and Sam caught them. He lit one, and threw it into the pile of bones before the ghost could stop him. In a flash of smoke and flames, the figure standing over Dean was gone. Cas was helping Dean up, and holding him in his arms. Dean pressed his face into his angel's chest, glad of the embrace.

"Dean are you OK?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean gasped.  
>"Are you sure?" asked Ed.<p>

"We have a first aid kit in the car," Harry said.

"I'm fine, thanks," Dean said, pulling away from Cas.

"Dean, what was that ghost talking about?" Sam asked. "What did he mean people who don't accept others?"

"I have no idea," Dean said slowly. That was a lie, though. He had a pretty good idea what the ghost had meant. He realized that his throat no longer hurt, and his nose didn't seem to be pouring anymore. It occurred to him that the ghosts might have been responsible for his illness, as well as the unusual weather. He also had an idea of why he, and not Sam, had gotten sick. So maybe he hadn't been honest with himself about his reasons for freaking out when he thoughtlessly kissed Cas in front of Sam. Maybe had hadn't even been honest with himself about why he continued to hit on every girl he met when he had someone he shared a profound bond with. He hadn't accepted himself. His brother accepted him. Cas accepted him. Even the Ghostfacers were worried about him when the ghost knocked him down. Dean realized that it all came down to one thing. They were all good guys, saving people, hunting things. So who cared about anyone's sexuality, or race? Who cared about past petty differences? Dean had this epiphany in silence as he leaned forwards, and shamelessly kissed Castiel, wrapping his arms around his angel's neck, and ignoring his little brother's gagging sounds, and the Ghostfacer's gasps.

"Hey," Dean said, as he pulled away from Cas, much to the angel's chagrin. "Do you guys want to have Thanksgiving dinner with us tomorrow?" Everyone stared at Dean in shock. It wasn't like him, but he didn't care. He was going to ask them before he changed his mind. After all, they were all ghost hunters. So maybe they didn't always get along, but there were more important things than petty feuds.

"S-sure," Ed said.

"Y-yeah," Harry agreed. They made the plans, and Sam Dean and Cas headed back to their hotel room, Sam and Cas staring at Dean in shock. They didn't need to know about his realization, what mattered was that he knew. He knew, and he accepted himself for the first time in forever.

Dean and Cas weren't the only men holding hands as they walked away from the graveyard. Dean noticed from the corner of his eye as Ed took Harry's hand, and Harry kissed him on the cheek. Maybe the Ghosfacers had been annoying in the past, but maybe they had also learned something from this experience. Maybe Dean wasn't the only one to have a little epiphany.


	15. Happy Thanksgiving!

"Pass the turkey!" Ed said.

"Pass the stuffing!" Harry spoke over him.

"Pass the pie!" Dean called over everyone.

"Dean, not everyone is done with dinner, just because you've already had three servings doesn't mean everyone has," Sam said.

"So? I want some pie!" Dean said. Cas handed him a piece of pie, and kissed him on the cheek. Dean scooped up a spoonful of pie and shoved it into Cas' mouth. Castiel gagged, having just taken a bite of the mashed potatoes. He could already taste every molecule in food, and those two flavors certainly did not blend well. "Sorry Dean said sheepishly. Everyone laughed, even Cas.

It was nice. This was why he had chosen humans over angels. Dean had taught him that there were moments, like this, that were worth saving, that were worth fighting for. This was why Cas had rebelled. It was for wonderful human experiences like this. Sam and Dean had never had a nice word to say about the Ghostfacers, but it seemed that their feud was at least temporarily mended. Cas was glad, because Dean seemed happy, and that was the most important thing to him. If his hunter was smiling, and laughing, then Castiel was happy. He was in love, with humanity. He wanted to say something, so he said what he was feeling, something he never would have been capable of in the past, before he met the Winchesters.

"I'm grateful for all of you."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm grateful for all of you who read my story! I hope you all enjoyed reading it least a fraction as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Thanks so much to everyone who read this, especially those who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


End file.
